Road to Happiness
by RegalKnight
Summary: Regina left town and drank a memory potion making her forget everyone. As soon as she disappears a villain comes into town and endangers everyone including Henry. Emma and Henry will go for an adventure to bring her back but what will they do once they find out that Regina doesn't remember them anymore?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I'll see you later." I can only watch as my son let go of my hand and willingly went to embrace his blonde mother and out the door with the rest of the idiots in this town. I wanted to hold him longer. I wanted to embrace him once more but I know that if I do that he'll just turn away from me again. And so I just watched him leave.

"Congratulations, you just reunited mother and son." I turned to look at the imp, the only other person in the room now. "Maybe one day, they'll even invite you to dinner."

I couldn't help my tears anymore. Normally I wouldn't show any sign of weakness in front of other people, especially Gold but my tears just kept on falling. Maybe I just didn't care anymore and so I let them fall. The imp walked out leaving me alone in this room and as I looked around I couldn't help but feel the sadness taking over me.

I helped bring them back. I absorbed the curse in the well just so Ms. Swan and her mother can come back and for my son to see I really am trying to be good. But I guess no matter what I do they would still see me as the Evil Queen, including my son. I wasn't expecting a thank you; our history is much too complicated for that, but at least an acknowledgement would have been enough.

_Well Henry did give you a hug. _That lasted for about five seconds until Ms. Swan invited everyone to dinner and then her son forgot about her all over again.

I felt a sob made its way out of my mouth as I let my tears continue to fall. I couldn't stand in this room alone anymore. I need to get out. But where would I go? The mansion feels so big and empty now ever since Henry moved away and it would just be a reminder that I lost my son. No I can't go there, not now.

In a cloud of purple smoke Regina vanished and reappeared inside the Mills mausoleum where her father resides. She knelt in front of her fathers' tomb and let herself cry out, much like what she does when she was but a child and mother would be cruel to her. She would run to her fathers' side and embrace him until she falls asleep. Right now she would give anything to have her fathers' arms hold her tight again and make her feel safe for even a while.

She cried that night for what seemed like an eternity until she couldn't anymore and feel asleep on the cold floor. She knows that tomorrow she would have to put up her mask again; to be the stoic mayor, the Evil Queen as they all call her but for now she is just Regina, a girl longing for love and acceptance, a girl who still runs to daddy when she can no longer take the pain in her heart. A mother who just wants her son to love her again. Regina fell in a dreamless sleep that night with only her fathers' tomb to witness her breakdown.

SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ

I walked away from the diner after my outburst on Ms. Swan. I didn't know why I apologized at her for wanting to spend some time with _my _son but I figured it was for the best since Henry is living with her right now; even though I am still his legal guardian. I can feel my heart breaking once more. I don't understand why it's me who is begging to spend time with Henry when I'm his mother. The worst part is being denied of that privilege. I miss my son so much and all I wanna do is to be able to spend more than a couple of minutes with him. Is that too much to ask?

Henry didn't seem bothered by it though considering he didn't even sit with me at the table, instead he preferred to stay with the two idiots. He only came at my side to say he was happy that I came tonight. At least it's something but it didn't ease the feeling of being rejected, replaced.

It hurts too much. I don't know how much longer I can take this constant pain in my chest. I stopped walking and put my hands in my chest; just above where I can feel my heart beating. _Maybe if I remove my heart it wouldn't hurt so much anymore? _I shake my head at my thoughts, dropped my hand to my sides and continued the lonely way to 108 Mifflin St.

SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ

It's a couple of days after that incident that I found out about the idiots plan on going back using the magic beans. I don't know how they got a hold of them but they did anyway and they were growing them. They were going to leave me behind. They were going to take my son away from me and leave me behind.

I tried talking to Henry, to make him understand this but he just brushed it off like it was nothing. Like I'm the one who got it wrong and that his precious heroes would take me with them back to the Enchanted Forest. He called me evil again. I know I've been called that one too many times before but it hurt a lot more when it came from him. The boy whom I took care of for eleven years, the boy whom I gave all my love, my heart; accused me of being nothing but a villain in his story books.

That's how I found myself back in my fathers' side. After I watched my son walked away from me once again I made my way to daddy hoping that he can stop the pain but it doesn't. The pain doesn't go away this time; not like it did the other times that I've been here but at least here I felt like I had someone. I'm tired of feeling this, tired of crying every night, coming home to an empty house, walking around with everyone glaring at me, tired of my son pushing me away.

I wiped my tears away with my sleeves and got up. I pushed daddy's tomb and went down the staircase leading to my vault. I can smell the potions, the magic lingering in the air and I'm reminded of what my son thinks of me. I pushed those feelings aside and made my way over to the table in the room. I grab all of the ingredients I needed and put them all on the table, along with a vial small enough to store a potion and hide in my pocket.

I started mixing them and the smell of it reached my nose. I had to do this. This is the only way for the hurt to stop. I couldn't take it anymore; Henry's rejection today was the final straw and if I keep this up I'm not sure if my heart can take it any longer. I stayed that night in my vault, finishing up my creation and tomorrow, tomorrow it would all stop.

SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ

"What are you doing here? Does Emma know you're here?" Henry asked me as soon as he came over when he saw me across his school.

I felt that tug again; the same one I've been feeling ever since he ran away from me and into Ms. Swan's waiting arms. I schooled my features hoping he wouldn't notice how hurtful those words are. Who am I kidding? He never notices. Instead I put on a smile that is reserved only for him.

"I just wanted to see you."

He sat beside me at the same bench we sat yesterday but he kept his distance. Oh how I wanted to reach over and hug him but I know he'll just pull away and so kept my hands inside my pockets. I know I'm staring at him but I had too. I wanted to remember his face even for just a little longer.

"Do I have something in my face?" He asked. I guess I've been staring at him longer than I thought I was. I shake my head and smiled.

"No. I just… missed you."

If Henry heard my voice breaking a bit he didn't show it. He just gave me a nod and didn't say anything else. I was hoping he would say he missed me as well but I guess being with the uncharmings kept him entertained.

I grabbed the package I kept securely in my hands and hand it to him. He looked at me weirdly and at the stack of his comic books I'm now handing to him.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"They are yours and I thought you might want them. I know you haven't finished reading these yet so I took them to you."

"Thanks." He accepted the comics and looked at me. I don't know why he was looking at me like that but I brushed it off thinking he was suspicious about my intent but I didn't care.

"So… did you just come here to bring my comics?"

I nodded at him. I'm starting to feel the tears burning at the back of my eyes and I know that if I stay here longer he'll see them fall and that is the last thing I wanted him to see. And so I took a deep breath and readied myself.

"I should get going now. Your right. Ms. Swan doesn't know I'm here so…" I trailed off and stood up. He was still looking at me and I could see the confusion on his face on why I'm acting so weird now.

I reached out for him but stopped halfway not knowing if he would be ok with me touching him. I guess he noticed my hesitation and stepped closer to me and I finally touched his face. I cup his face with both my hands like I always did before; I looked into his eyes and tried burning his image in my head. I don't know how I managed to keep my tears at bay but I did.

"I love you so much Henry, don't forget that. My little prince." I kissed his forehead softly and went to my car, driving off leaving a confused Henry behind.

SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ

I made my way over to daddy's tomb one last time and knelt in front of him.

"I brought you flowers daddy." I put the flowers down much like I did when I buried him all those years ago, "I know I don't deserve your forgiveness for what I did back then but I hope you know I love so much. I think this is the last time that I can come visit you. I'm leaving and I don't plan on coming back, after all there is nothing left for me to come back to. I just couldn't leave without saying goodbye to you first. I love you so much daddy."

And with that said I made my way out of the Mills mausoleum.

I stopped the car at the towns' border. I looked at the back seat and saw my luggage neatly piled; I didn't bring much with me, just clothes, money and some of my personal belongings. I didn't dare bring any pictures of Henry since it would defeat the purpose of me leaving and so I left it all in the house.

I took the vial with the potion out of my pocket and stared at it for a while. This is it. If I drink this I'll forget all of them. I won't remember any of the people in this town or my memories in the Enchanted Forest, even Henry. This is the only way I can stop hurting. Henry will be fine. He has his mother with him now, he doesn't need me anymore.

I can feel my tears roll down my face but I didn't wipe them away this time. This would be the last time I'll be crying over him and so I just let them fall. I keep seeing his face in my head now and my heart breaks even more at the thought of leaving him even though I know he chose Ms. Swan over me. This is the reason why I made the potion in the first place because I know that if remember him I wouldn't be able to leave.

I stilled myself and took the vial in my hands. I took the cap off, drank the potion, and drove out of town.

SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ

**A/N: **

**So what do you guys think? Regina left town and drank a potion which erased her memories of everyone in it, including Henry and Emma. What would be her son's reaction? What would be Emma's reaction? Where would Regina end up? **

**I just love writing hurt Regina so much and I don't even know why. I guess it's because she's just so strong in the show that I just want to see her vulnerable side more when it comes to Henry and her feelings (and not chasing some guy who smells like forest). Anyway , let me know what you think. Send me your reviews guys!**


	2. Letters and the Ones Left Behind

CHAPTER 2

Letters Left Behind

"Emma a package arrived for you this morning. It's on your desk." I frowned upon hearing David's greeting upon entering the station. I tried to think of anyone who would send me a package but came up with nothing and so I made a beeline for my desk where a brown envelop was sitting on top of my messy desk.

_I really need to clean this mess up. _I picked up it up and looked at the neat handwriting which read _**Ms. Swan**_. _This is_ _definitely Regina, but why couldn't she just drop this by herself like always? _She thought back on all the times that the brunette would just march into the station and drop off stacks of paperwork's that needs to be filed in an hour and walk back out like nothing.

The woman always made it a point to come into the station at least once a day and Emma's convinced that Regina's doing it just to piss her off and it became a regular thing; although after the curse broke she hasn't come here too often.

_Come to think of it I haven't seen her for days now. _Emma was starting to get a bad feeling about this but decided it would be better to just open up the package and find out what's inside, than trying to figure out where Regina is. She shook her head at that. _Since when did I care where she is anyway? _

Emma opened it and pulled out the papers. She didn't know what to expect in a package sent by Regina but it surely wasn't this. The blonde frowned in confusion to see that it contains the deed to the brunette's house, a trust fund for Henry, and a bunch of other papers that she's sure means that Regina's entire money is now in Henry's name but the one thing that caught her attention was the document at the top of those files.

It was a document saying that she is now Henry's legal guardian.

SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ

"You ok there Emma?"

"Huh?" she was brought out of her musings by David's voice.

"I asked if you were ok. You've been staring at those papers for a while now. What are they anyway?"

Emma hurriedly put all the papers back in the folder and tucked it under her arm before David could take a look at them. For some reason she didn't want him to find out about those, not until she talks to Regina that is.

"Oh it's just a couple of paperwork that I need to catch up on." She lied, "I'm really behind on this one so I'll just go and get this done. I'll see you later."

"If you're going to finish that then where are you going? Wouldn't it be easier if you do that here?"

_Damn it!_

Emma turned around to face him. She was almost at the door already, hoping to get to Regina's house as fast as possible so she tried to think of a believable reason why she was running out of the station with the excuse of paperwork. _Come on, come up with anything. _

"I'm heading over to Regina's," Emma quickly cut David of before he could say anything, "I need to give her these and we also need to talk about Henry. You know, on when she could visit him and all."

"Emma you're Henry's mother not her so there's no need of you to give her any chance in seeing him."

"Alright I'm gonna stop you right there." _This is why I didn't let him see those papers_. Emma thought. "Regina is Henry's mother as much as I am and probably even a better one. I mean she raised him for years and he grew up into a great kid. So please, I'm tired of fighting over who the kid's mom is because as far as I know we're both his moms."

With that said she marched out of the station with the intent on talking to her kid's other mom. She couldn't think of a reason why the woman would just give her the authority over the kid when she experienced firsthand how hard Regina fought for Henry. It just didn't make sense to her.

She got out of her bug and went straight to the front door. "Regina! Regina open up!" when there was no answer she knocked louder and still no answer from the other side. "Regina come on we need to talk!" she waited for a few more minutes and when it was clear that she wasn't getting any answer she tried to check the doors.

Emma turned the knob and was surprised to see that it was open. _I hope she doesn't throw fireballs at me when she sees me inside her house but really it's her fault. I've been banging on her door for ten minutes now._ She went inside the mansion while calling out to the brunette but the huge house seemed empty.

She tried looking for the brunette on the first floor but no such luck. Emma watched the staircase leading to the second floor. _I've never been to the second floor of this house before. _She slowly made her way upstairs and onto the bedrooms, checking each one of them for a sign of the woman. She was only down to two rooms now; one she guesses is Henry's and the other is Regina's.

She opened up the first room and found out it was Henry's. She didn't get to see her son grow up but looking around this room she knows she made the right decision of giving him up. The room was decorated with posters and toys; on the shelf were his precious comic collections and video games gathered all around. _He had a great life. Regina's an amazing mother. _The thought made her smile but it quickly faded as soon as she remembered the brunettes face when she refused to let Henry stay with her for a couple of days.

She made her way out and closed the door behind her. She knows Regina loves the kid and wouldn't do anything to harm him on purpose so why give him up now? She got rid of those thoughts and went to stand outside of what she guesses is Regina's bedroom. She contemplated if this was really a good idea but she remembers the folder she was still holding in her hands and decided to knock on the door.

When there was still no answer she decided to open it and cautiously looked around the room. The room was really big, not that she expected anything less, but it seemed empty.

"Regina?" when there was no answer she came inside to check. There was a large bed in the middle but it didn't look like anyone had used it, _or maybe she just made the bed you idiot. _Emma told herself and continued searching. She went to pick up a frame which has a picture of Regina holding a baby.

It looked like Henry was only a year old in the picture and the thing that draw Emma's attention was Regina's smile on it. It wasn't guarded and not like the smile that she uses in her meetings. Her eyes were shinning and soft as she was looking at the little boy in her arms. Her smile was genuine, real.

_And very beautiful. Wait what? _

Emma quickly put the photo back down and scanned the room once more. There was no sign of the brunette and she was starting to get uneasy.

_It's as if she… no that's not possible. She wouldn't leave Henry. _

With the thought of the brunette gone she went straight to check Regina's closet and pulled the door open. Her suspicions were proven correct when she found that Regina's clothes were missing. She quickly turned around and opened up the drawers and checked the bathroom; empty, they were all empty just like the rest of the house.

_She's gone. Why would she leave? _She sunk down onto the floor and tried to think of any reason why Regina would leave. _Was it because I wouldn't let her see Henry? Or maybe she found out about the beans and… no if she found out about that I'm sure she'll do something and not run away._

She stared at the folder in her hands and wondered what the brunettes mind was thinking. She pulled it open again and began shaking the contents out; all the documents fell out along with a letter which had her name on it. She picked it up with shaking hands, thinking on whether or not she should be afraid of what's written on it.

_Just open it already. Maybe she wrote down how to contact her? _ Emma opened the letter slowly and readied herself for whatever is written on it. She took a breath and began reading the brunettes words carefully.

_**Ms. Swan,**_

_**I know you'll want some explanation as to why I gave you Henry's guardianship and so I'm giving you one. I know about the magic beans and your plans on going back to the Enchanted Forest. I also know that your idiotic parents intends to leave me her but do not worry I won't interfere with your plans. If you truly want to return then that is your choice.**_

_**I tried telling Henry this but he chose you. He will always choose you Ms. Swan. I think now is the right time to accept my defeat. My son doesn't want me anymore as he has you already; his savior, his hero. And before I wake up one day and find that I am alone in this town I decided to leave.**_

_**And that is the reason for all those papers you have with you now. I don't know when you are going back but I figured you could use the money for Henry since I intended it for him. The house is under his name as well but I don't know if he would like to live in it anymore but just in case you get claustrophobic in your parents house feel free to use it. And lastly, the document is all ready Ms. Swan, all you need to do is sign the papers and Henry will be yours.**_

_**I'm sure he will be happy. That is all I ever want for him and if it's you that would make him happy then I would back down. Enjoy your life with him Ms. Swan and make sure that he feels loved all the time.**_

_**Regina.**_

SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ

"Henry! Where are you kid?" I screamed as soon as I got inside the apartment. Henry came out of his room moments after with a confused expression.

"Yeah?"

"When was the last time you saw Regina?" I crunched down to his level to look at him. I need to know since I refused to believe that Regina would leave without seeing him first.

"About two days ago. She went to my school to drop off some of my comics. Why?"

_Two days ago? That means she's been gone for two days. _She thought bitterly.

"Emma? Why are you looking for Regina? Did she do something bad again?"

"No Henry she didn't. Why would you think that? And stop calling her by her name she's your mom." She chastised him. "Anyway what did she tell you that day? Did she say anything?"

"No, she said she just dropped by to give me my comics since she knows I haven't read it yet and then left." His frown was perfectly like Regina's and she looks more like her too. "What's going on Emma? Did something happen to her?"

_How am I going to say this to him? _

"Henry did she.. did Regina say something to you more than that? I mean like I don't know did she try to spend some time with you?"

"Well she did say that she misses me and all but that's it." He shrugs his shoulders and I deflated. It looks like she really left but I know she won't leave without explaining things to Henry, I mean come on she left a letter to explain to me so why won't she do the same to Henry?

_His comics! Maybe she left him a…_

"Henry did you read any of the comics she left you with?"

"No not yet. I got caught up with homework so I was planning on reading them this weekend."

I ran past him into his room and looked for the comics. I found a bunch of them on his dresser and looked through it and just as suspected a letter was tucked neatly into the pages of The Hulk.

Henry came after me and looked at the letter as well.

"Why did she leave a letter?" His voice was soft, like he was scared or something and I didn't know how to tell him that Regina left.

"Henry I think you should read this first because frankly I don't know how to explain it either. I just got mine when I came to the station today."

He looked at me confused but took the letter nonetheless. I went out to give him some privacy but I was dreading what his reaction would be. I thought back on the now empty mansion and wondered where Regina is.

_It looks like she's really gone. I should be happy right? I get to have the kid on my own. _I thought but it didn't make me feel any better about the situation. I let out a groan as I was starting to get a headache. _Then why don't I feel right about his?_

_It's been almost an hour now but the kid still didn't come out. I guess it's time to check in on him. _I made my way over to the kid's room and called him out.

"Kid?" I said as I opened the door to his room. What I saw made my heart break a little. Henry was on his bed crying while clutching the letter to his chest. I quickly crossed the room and went to his side, trying to comfort him.

"Hey, Henry. Shhh.. it's ok. I've got you." I held him in my arms trying to soothe him but I can still feel him sob against my chest.

"I.. she.. but I'm.." Henry tried to speaking but his sobs were wrecking his body that he can't even form words and so I hugged him closer.

"Shh.. come on Henry. Take deep breaths for me ok." I could feel him nod against me and we stayed like that for a while. I was trying to stay calm about all of this but I was a nervous wreck as well. I mean, I haven't tried calming anyone before but I guess I have to learn now.

After a few minutes his breathing seemed to come back to normal and I was relieved but still didn't let go of him. I waited for him to speak first because I didn't know what to say in this type of situations.

"She left." Came Henry's soft voice. It was a bit harsh from all the crying he did but I still heard it clearly.

"Yeah. She left me a letter too."

"She left because she thinks I don't love her. It's my fault. It's all my fault. She thinks I hate her! She thinks I don't love her!" He was back to crying now and the only thing that I coulddo was hold on to him tighter.

When Henry fell asleep some time later I noticed the letter on the bed and decided to read it. I just wanted to know what Regina said that's all. Maybe she told Henry how to contact her.

And for the second time that day I read Regina's letter, only now it was addressed to her son.

_**Dear Henry,**_

_**If you're reading this then that just means I'm not in Storybrooke anymore. I am so sorry for not being brave enough to say goodbye to you in person Henry but I figured if I did that then I won't be able to leave. Don't take this the wrong way little prince. Please don't think that I left because I don't love you because I do. I love you so much and I think that's the reason why I should leave.**_

_**You know about the magic beans now and I'm sure you'll be able to go to the Enchanted Forest in a matter of days once they are ready and I just couldn't bear the thought of you leaving me. I know you think that your grandparents will take me with them but I doubt it. I don't think I'll be able to leave my life when one day I'll wake up and find that you're not in this realm anymore. I would rather have you live with Ms. Swan in that apartment because I know I will still be able to see you but when you do go back with them I think I'll lose my sanity here.**_

_**I know Ms. Swan will take care of you and keep you safe but just in case you want to sleep in your bedroom once more the house is yours. You know until you leave of course. I also gave Ms. Swan your trust fund so if you ever need the money for anything just ask her ok? But please don't eat too much junk food. I know Ms. Swan tends to do that.**_

_**Don't worry about me Henry. Just be happy with Ms. Swan alright? That's all I ever want for you. I want you to have a happy life and if it is with your mother then I would step back and let you have your happy ending with her.**_

_**I love you so much my little prince. Please don't forget that. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Regina**_

SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ

**A/N: Sorry about the delay. I was out sick these past couple of days so I haven't been writing but I'm all good now so the next update should be up soon.**

**Let me know what you think. Read and review please. Love you!**


	3. Accidental Meetings

CHAPTER 3

Accidental Meetings

5 years later

"Fuck! Don't they ever quit!" shouted Emma as she was trying to maneuver her precious bug away while staying on the road. "You okay there kid?" She glanced at the passenger seat and made sure Henry was still safe when there was another crash at the rear-end of their car which caused the both of them to jerk forward with the force.

"Yeah I'm fine; we just need to lose them." Henry said while looking out the window preparing if there's another hit coming their way. Another loud bang echoed in the night as Emma's car gets beat down again from the outside.

"Seriously how did they even managed to get out of the town line and still able to fly?! They've been following us the moment we left Storybrooke."

As she swerves the car to the left to avoid being rammed again, one of the creatures following them came close to their car and managed to punch the window in Henry's side but before it could do more damage, Emma was able to shake it off. The creature wasn't like any other Emma has seen before and believe her she's seen a lot since coming to Storybrooke but never this.

She remembers reading the story of The Wizard of Oz back when she was still in foster care and just thought no. Flying monkeys? Really?

"I fucking hate monkeys." She grumbled as they barely avoid being smashed again. "Don't worry we're almost there. Once we get to the city I'm sure they'll back off for a while."

"If we make it to the city in one piece that is." The now teenager said in a weary voice while holding his backpack tightly in his arms.

Emma looked over to her son and watch as he braced himself for another impact. "Don't worry Henry, we've already come this far. I'm sure we'll find her this time."

He nodded to his mother and clutched the backpack even tighter to his chest. He just turned sixteen and grown a lot over the past five years; his voice has also changed into a much deeper one but as Emma watched him hugged the backpack containing Henry's picture with his brunette mother, he looked much like the little boy who came to her in Boston all those years ago.

MIAMI 10 Miles

As they passed the sign leading them to their destination Emma drove faster hoping that when they get to the city faster the flying monkeys would leave them for tonight. She was getting really tired of constantly being chased around by them and that's when she remembered the pouch in the gloved compartment.

"Henry I've got an idea. Grab the pouch Gold gave us; it's in the glove compartment."

"You mean the pixie dust? I thought you said those were for emergencies only." Despite saying this, he still moved to get the said pouch and hurriedly fixed to open the little brown satchel.

"If this isn't what you call an emergency kid I don't know what is. We need to get to Miami and if they keep on hitting our car for another 10 miles I think we'll have problems."

The hits were getting harder and Emma was having trouble controlling the car already. _Only one more mile, come on baby just one more miles. _ She thought.

It was the middle of the night and even thought they were nearing the city there were no other vehicles in the area in sight which gave their persistent unwanted company the freedom to try and bump their car off the road.

After a particularly hard bump which caused the car to almost slid off the road, Henry managed to free the bag out its knot and grabbed a handful of dust. With Emma's signal, Henry opened the car window and threw it to the four monkeys that were chasing them.

When Henry released the dust it started glowing and caused three of the monkeys to fly uncontrollably and fall behind but before the fourth one was completely out, it was able to hit the car hard and made Emma lost control of the wheel.

"Ma!"

"Henry hang on!"

Emma didn't had enough time to gain control of the car back and the next thing she felt was how her head hit the wheel and blood oozing from her forehead. She was already getting dizzy and disoriented from the crash but she wanted to check if Henry was alright. She looked to her right and found her son unconscious in his seat.

"Hen..ry.." she tried reaching out to him but her arms felt weak. He wasn't moving either but it doesn't look like he has any blood on. _Thank God for seatbelts._ She thought and attempted to get out of the car but found out that she couldn't even move a single muscle. She was starting to panic now as she knows those flying bastards could come for them again and she needs to get Henry to safety but it was no use.

She was slowly losing consciousness when she heard a far away voice calling from the outside. At first her hazy mind thought it was those damn monkeys but the voice sounded human enough. Then she saw a blurry figure coming closer.

"Miss, don't move. I've already called for help." She heard the soothing voice of the woman outside.

_That voice sounds familiar. Where have I heard that before?_

"Can you keep your eyes open?"

It was really getting hard to hear the voice and her tired body is starting to shut down but before she could close her eyes she saw a shadowy figure standing on Henry's side of the window and then darkness.

SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ

_Emma woke up with a groan. Her body protesting even the tiny movement of silencing the alarm on her bedside table. She felt her left arm being crushed by a warm body and that's when it hit her. Regina was gone. She left town and left everything behind including her son; who's currently using her arm as his bed but after what happened in the last twenty four hours, she couldn't bring herself to wake the sleeping boy._

_Emma slowly extracted herself and made her way out of the bedroom for some much needed coffee. She needed to think and her mind wouldn't work right without caffeine pumping in its system. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice her mother already in the kitchen making breakfast until a plate of pancakes were placed in front of her along with a full mug of coffee._

"_Good morning Emma. Looks like you had a rough night. Didn't you sleep well?"_

_Emma only grunted in response and proceeded drinking her coffee while Snow continued making breakfast. They heard the door open and David came in with a kiss to Snow._

"_Hey how's everything?" she heard Snow asked._

"_The beans are growing as planned and Tiny said they will be ready for harvesting next week."_

"_That's amazing David! That means we can finally return home." Snow exclaimed but Emma stayed silent, looking at her coffee. If she was being honest with herself she doesn't like their plan of going back to the Enchanted Forest. Not one bit. But she kept quiet because she doesn't know how to tell her new found parents that she doesn't want to live in fairytale land._

"_I'll go and wake the kid," she said and got up to escape; she has other things going in her mind right now and she doesn't need her parents talking how great and wonderful it is back in their land and how Emma would love it there. "wouldn't want him to be late for school."_

_SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ_

_She sat at the end of the bed and looked at Henry's sleeping form and to the stack of papers that Regina left_

_What am I gonna do now? She thought. Well, this is what you wanted right? To have Henry and now he's yours. You only need to sign the papers and no one would say otherwise. _

_Like they weren't saying that before. When the curse broke everyone's already saying that Henry's my son and not Regina's._

_She sighed at the thought and decided to wake the sleeping boy. Time to be a mom I guess. _

"_Henry…" she slowly shook the boy awake, "Henry, time to wake up. You have school today."_

SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ

Emma shut up with a start and sat up straight only to hiss at the pain she felt in her body._ Why does my head feel like it was rammed by a truck? _She looked around her surroundings and felt confused as to where she was. The last thing that she remembered was….

Then she remembered; driving, being chased by flying monkeys, pixie dust, car crash, Henry.

"Oh no. Henry." Even though she felt like shit she pushed it aside to look for her son. Looking around the room it was all white and with no sign of her son she began to panic. She got out of bed and almost made it out when the door opened revealing a blonde woman wearing blue scrubs who immediately came at her side.

"Hey, you're not supposed to get up yet. You need to lie back down." She heard her say calmly but Emma just shook her head.

"Henry…my son," she started but her throat felt dry but she needed to know where her son is and so she tried again. "He was with me.. I need to find him."

"Relax, your son's alright. He's just in the next room and I can take you to him but I have to check if you're alright as well." She was sat back down on the bed but refused to lie down. "I'm Doctor Warren and you're in the Hospital." The blonde introduced herself when she took in Emma's confused stare.

"Please I need to see my son. I need to know if he's ok."

"I'll take you to him but first I need to make sure that you won't pass out when you get up. You hit your head pretty hard on the steering wheel of your car so we just need to make sure."

The doctor's expression was somewhat comforting and because she was still feeling like the room is spinning Emma let her continue her job without more protest. Doctor Warren listed off her injuries but she was only paying half attention because all Emma could think about was Henry.

"Alright I think we're all done here. It looks like your head injury isn't so bad, you just need to keep the cut clean and also take a couple of meds to help ease the pain and avoid infection and since the cut isn't that deep it won't leave a scar. Any questions?" The blonde smiled at her comfortingly.

"Can I go see Henry now?" She knows she should be a little less grumpy towards the doctor who helped her but the last time she saw Henry he was unconscious so they couldn't really blame her for being impatient. Plus she's not really a patient person anyways.

"Of course but you need to take it easy."

As soon as the words left the doctors mouth Emma instantly got up but her balance was still a bit off and she almost fell, face first on the floor if it wasn't for the doctor catching her halfway.

"Okay, let's try that again slowly alright Ms. Swan?"

"How'd you know my name?"

"Oh, Eva found your id when she was waiting for the ambulance." Emma had to wrap her arms around the young doctors' shoulders to keep herself upright. "Maybe we should wait for a few minutes before we go to your son's room."

"No, no I'm fine." She made a show of standing straighter and it made the doctor smile and shook her head. "By the way, who's Eva?"

"She's the one who found you guys on the side of the road and called for help," they were already out of the room and into the hallway towards the room next to hers. "She's also a doctor here and was on the way back from her trip when she heard a crash and saw your car."

Emma nodded and kept on walking toward the room, "I'll have to thank her." She murmured.

"You can thank her now if you want; she's in there," Doctor Warren motioned to the closed door, "she didn't wanna leave the room in case your son wakes up and panics."

They both came to a stop in front of the door and Doctor Warren moved to open it, "Does she always stay with a patient?" Emma asks curiously in which the Doctor merely chuckle.

"Not always, no. She's just like that around kid patients." She turned the knob and helped Emma inside. The first thing she looks at is her son's sleeping form. At Emma's first inspection it doesn't look like Henry's been seriously hurt, just asleep with a couple of bruises, but otherwise safe.

Emma let out a sigh of relief as she let the blonde Doctor move her to the boy's bed without taking her eyes off him and for the first time that night she felt herself smile.

"Hi Eva, how's our other patient doing? I've already got a visitor for him."

"He's still sleeping but he should wake up in an hour or two."

At hearing that voice Emma quickly drew her attention away from the boy and towards the other occupant of the room. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. The woman whom they have been looking for for years now is right in front of her eyes with a smile on her face.

_Regina._

"Hi there. Nice to see you finally awake. I'm Eva. Eva Zambrano."

SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ

**A/N: Hi everyone! I know it's been months since I've last updated this and I am so sorry. I was just caught up with work and also life hahaha. But don't worry I'll be updating this story weekly.**

**Thanks for putting up with me and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Tell me what you guys think! Read and review please!**


	4. Eva Zambrano

CHAPTER 4

Eva Zambrano

"I'm Eva. Eva Zambrano."

_It can't be. Is this real? _I thought to myself as I stare at the woman in front of me. _But it is her! Regina! _

"Uhmm are you..?"

I don't really remember moving from my spot next to Henry's bed but the next thing I knew I was hugging her. God I've missed her. Her voice, her hair, everything about her.

"Uhmm miss are you alright?" I heard her asked but I can't seem to form an answer for her. All I know is that after all those years searching it finally paid off.

"Regina. Oh God Regina I've missed you." I heard myself whisper.

"I think you should lie back down Ms. Swan. Maybe the drugs are still kicking in."

I felt the doctor pulled me away and made me sit in a chair next to the bed but I don't want to let Regina go. Not this time.

But I guess Regina had another idea seeing as she let go of me and took a step back.

Dr. Warren was examining me again but I can't seem to get my eyes off of her. Since I can't seem to find my voice I just kept on looking at her.

Her eyes still the beautiful shade of brown, her hair is a bit longer now but it suits her perfectly, her face looks more relaxed than I've ever seen it in Storybrooke. _God she's still so beautiful. _I thought.

"Okay I think you're alright now Ms. Swan. Just remember to take it easy alright? You just got out of an accident and the last thing we want to happen is you fainting and hitting your head." I broke my gaze and looked at the doctor in front of me.

"Huh?"

"I think your patient needs more bedrest Serena."

"Oh hush Eva. She's just a bit disoriented, that's all."

The two continued bickering for a while and that's when I remembered that Regina introduced herself as Eva when I came in.

"Whose Eva?" I asked Dr. Warren.

The two stopped and looked at me before Regina came forward with a smile.

"I'm Eva." She stopped in front of me and outstretch her hand, "I was the one who found you and called an ambulance to take you here."

_Eva? What the fuck? _

I continued starring at her with my mouth hanging open, not even bothering to take her hand; which she drew back after a couple of seconds not getting a reaction out of me.

"E-Eva? Your name's Eva?" My voice came out a bit rough.

That's when I realized that in the last couple of minutes that we were in the room she didn't seem to know me or anything. She didn't hug me back a while ago or _pushed you back for hugging her you mean_.The voice inside my head said.

I tried to push that voice away and clear my head but it didn't seem to work as Regina kept looking at me like a stranger.

"Uhm yes, I'm Eva and I also work here in the hospital." She moved closer and put her hand on my forehead.

She was close enough that I can smell her perfume and I let my eyes drift close for a moment.

"I think you should get some rest though Ms.?"

"Swan." I snapped out of my day dreaming long enough to give her my name.

"Emma Swan."

"Well Ms. Emma Swan I hope you feel better and don't worry. You and your son is in good hands. Dr. Warren is a very good doctor." She stood up and started walking towards Dr. Warren which was eyeing me curiously.

"Well Serena I better go now since our little patient here isn't alone anymore."

I watched her grabbed her purse from the chair she'd been sitting on and moved to hug the other woman in the room.

"Alright then, take care alright and get some rest will you?"

"I will, I will. I just need to see Procter and give him those reports and I'll be heading home."

"Alright, see you tomorrow and don't forget to give me my present."

"Gezz it's like you only keep me around so you can get free stuff."

The two hugged again and Regina turned to me. "Good bye Ms. Swan. Hope you and your son feel better soon." And walked out the door.

SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ= SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ= SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ= SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ= SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ= SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=

I was still staring at the door when Dr. Warren came over and asked if I needed anything else. I was still unable to from words so I just shook my head and went to see my son lying in bed.

"Alright then, if you need anything or something happens just press the button by the side of the bed and a nurse will be here."

"I'll check in with you again after a few hours so if you want to sleep you can lie down on the sofa in the corner."

"I'm alright. Thanks doc."

When the doctor finally left I let out a sob that I was holding out. I grabbed Henry's hand and silently cried for what seemed like hours until I felt his hand moved. I quickly raised my head from where it was resting on his bed and looked at his face.

"Henry?"

"Hmmn…hmmn"

I watched as his eyes started to open and found mine, and I let out smile in seeing he is okay.

"Oh God Henry! You're okay" I held him close to me and even though he grew a lot in the past 5 years here in a hospital bed he still looked like the eleven-year-old boy who I met years ago.

"Ma? What happened?"

I was still holding him close to me just to make sure he was safe.

"We got into an accident kid." I started.

"Yeah I kinda got that from the headache I have and your bandaged head." He said with a chuckle.

I joined him after a while and we both just enjoyed the moment. After all these years I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that Henry is just like Regina in so many ways. His snarky comments here and there, his mannerism, even the now; how he just so seemingly adjusts to situations a lot better than most people do.

_That's because he's Regina's kid. She raised him and she raised him good._

"Regina!" I suddenly remembered who it was that brought us in this hospital in the first place.

"Yeah Ma? What about Mom?"

"Kid! That's right!" I carefully looked at him and considered how to tell him that his mother apparently doesn't know him or us or anything.

"What is it Ma?"

"Well.. you see kid" _God how do I tell him?_

"Ma come on. Just tell me. Is something wrong?" I could see Henry was a bit scared right now but I have to tell him.

"Henry I'm going to tell you something oaky? But you have to promise me you won't do anything until I'm finished talking. Okay?'

"I promise."

I took a few deep breaths and steadied myself.

"Okay here it goes. We got into an accident right?" I saw him nod so I continued.

"We were found and brought here by a doctor. The doctor that I was with when I came into your room told me that she was returning from a trip when she saw us crashed and called an ambulance."

I his hand tighter and went on.

"When I woke up Dr. Warren took me here in your room where she said that the doctor was staying with you so you don't panic when you wake up alone."

"That's nice of the doctor." He commented.

I smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah it was nice of her."

"Anyway, Henry when I came in I literary run to your side to make sure you were alright and after checking you were fine that was when I noticed her."

I looked into my son's eyes to make sure he takes this well.

"Henry, the doctor that saved us, it was Regina."

SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ= SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ= SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ= SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ= SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ= SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=

A/N: Well there you go, the long awaited chapter 4 of my story. Oh my God I can't say how deeply sorry I am for making you guys wait for the next chapter of this fic. I honestly wanted to make it a weekly thing but my old laptop broke and all my drafts were there. I couldn't recover any of my work and it took me ages to get a new laptop and started writing again.

I promise you guys I will continue with this fic and make sure to update on a weekly basis (I made sure to get a backup copy of this just in case the laptop decides to make my life hell again).

Hope you guys still read this story though.

Please Rate and Review! I love you EvilRegals!


	5. Starting Over

CHAPTER 5

Starting Over

I watched slowly as realization hits Henry's face. I've said it, I've said that we've finally found her but the only thing is she doesn't seem to remember a thing about her past. Including him.

Henry. Her little prince. Her whole world.

I watched in anticipation what his reaction will be. I'm so anxious and also a bit nervous on how this will play out considering the fact that his actions have been a bit confusing ever since Regina left. One moment his fine the next he could scare away everyone with a glare.

_Just like her; like mother like son_. I silently mused.

I was startled out of my thoughts when I heard him let out a loud sigh.

"My mom, she's really here?" he said almost in a whisper. I've never heard him sound so small before. It made him look so much younger than he really is.

"Yes. She is Henry."

The silence grew around us and I was starting to think of the worst case scenarios in my head.

_What if he decides to run outside and tackle her? No, that can't be good. _

_Or what if he decides to find her now and Regina rejects him?_

_Shit what the hell am I gonna do? I don't think I can handle the look on his face if Regina doesn't recognize him. _

"Can I- can I see her?"

I moved closer to his side so I can hug him close to me, "Henry, she just left and I don't think this is the right time for that."

"Why?" he moved out of my grasp but I held onto his hands.

"Because I don't think we should overwhelm her? I mean when I saw her earlier she didn't have a clue to who I was." I gave his hand a squeezed his hands in mine as I tried to make him understand. "Henry, we hurt her so much in the past that she decide it would be better for her to leave instead of staying in a place where we made her feel alone."

I tried to swallow the lump in my throat as I said this. Yes it has taken Regina to leave town before I made the realization on how crappy we have treated her and to make Henry understand that not all in this world was black and white but we made it. Eventually.

It has taken me many sleepless nights wondering about the "what if's."

What if we truly gave Regina another chance? What if instead of accusing her of being nothing but the Evil Queen, what if we gave her the benefit of the doubt and let her explain. For her to be able to prove that she is more than what her past was like.

But I can't keep dwelling on the past. I tried to shake myself out of the negative thoughts coming inside my head and tried to focus on the present.

"Henry, I know you want to see your mom. I do too but if we go out there and just barge into her life again after everything that we did? Don't you think it's a little unfair?"

I tilted his face a little so he was staring at my face and not the hospital bed; I needed him to understand the situation that we found ourselves in.

"Henry in the few minutes that I've seen her here I honestly think she's happy." I could feel my mouth running dry with my confession, "I saw her smile and her whole face just lit up! And that was just in a few minutes. I saw her talking and she joked, Henry, she actually joked with the other doctor in the room, do you remember your mom doing that in all your time in Storybrooke?"

He shakes his head no.

"I know this must be hard. You've waited so long, no; we've waited so long for this moment to finally see her again and now we finally have that chance. All I'm asking is we think things through before we do anything okay?"

I watched him take it all in. it's definitely hard for me to say all those words but it had to be done. We've already hurt her too much and this time I'm going to make sure that we do this right. Even if we take things slow.

"Okay." He nodded as I see the familiar determination in his eyes come back. "We do this slow and think things through."

I was so relieved to see him understood everything, times like this really makes me see what a good job Regina did in raising him. I pulled him close to me again just to feel his heart beat and remind myself that we were okay, that we already found Regina; memory or no memory. We were going to make it.

"Operation mongoose."

_Wait what?_

SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ= SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ= SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ= SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ= SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ= SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=

I was walking around the hospital after making sure Henry was resting again, after all we did just got out of a car accident. I made my way through the hallways and tried to remember the way back to my son's room. The last thing I wanna do is get lost inside a hospital.

_Operation mongoose? I should have known he was going to come up with a name for this. _

I was so busy with my thoughts while trying to memorize all the twist and turns in this hallway that I didn't see the woman coming out of the door on my left until I somehow bumped into her and started to fall.

I was waiting for the floor to greet my face but then I felt strong arms holding me up; preventing me from falling face down.

"Thank you." I said as I look into familiar brown eyes.

"I see you're very prone to accidents Ms. Swan."

I couldn't form any words. For the second time today I was looking at those eyes that I've missed so much. She was still holding me up, hands on my waist and all I could do was stare at her like a creeper.

"You alright to stand on your own? Or do you need help getting back to your room?"

She was still smiling at me. _God she's perfect. Focus Swan remember what you told Henry!_

"Uhmm yeah, I'm- I'm good. Thank you" as much as I hated to I slowly distanced myself from her and stood on my own. She was still holding my hand though, trying to make sure I was alright.

"Just making sure. Wouldn't want you to make a return trip to the emergency room now do we?" She chuckle and I couldn't help but join to.

"Yeah, yeah that would suck."

This time I was finally able to look at her and noticed the small changes that I wasn't able to see the first time I saw her. Like I thought before she looks different but still beautiful.

Her hair was longer now, it was shoulder length but still the same shade and her eyes are shining brightly. _Her smile really suits her_. I thought as I took her all in. She was wearing jeans with a blue blouse and a black jacket. Something the old Mayor of Storybrooke would never wear but somehow it looked good on her.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I saw the other doctor came out of the same room.

"Hey Eva promise me you'll join us for drinks tomorrow? Don't leave me alone with Chris's drunk ass."

I saw her grabbed Regina's arm and hugged her and all I wanna do was to rip her off her. My blood boiled higher when I saw that Regina hugged her back.

"I already said I would so don't worry."

I saw her finally detached herself away when she finally noticed I was there. I tried to give her a smile but I think it came out as a grimace instead of friendly but I didn't care. The green eyed monster within me is making her way out but I know I need to control myself. There was literally no reason for me to be jealous.

"Ms. Swan? You should still be resting though, would you like me to take you back to your room?"

"No thank you." I answered quickly, "I'm not really tired and I was just about to take a look around."

I was still staring at the two of them as I noticed that even though they weren't hugging anymore she was still clutching Regina's hand in her own.

"Are you sure?" this time it was Regina's soft voice asking and I couldn't help but let my annoyance go at seeing her worried face.

"Yes I'm sure." I gave her a genuine smile and I think she believed me since she smiled back.

"Alright then if you're sure." She turned back towards Doctor Wallace or Warren or whatever her name is and my annoyance came back full force. "I'll see you tomorrow Serena. Proctor's making me stay home tonight, something about getting enough rest before coming back and living in the OR again."

"I'll see you tomorrow Eva."

"See you. Don't kill any of my patients you hear?"

They laughed and hugged again before Regina turned to look at me.

"Well goodbye again Ms, Swan. I think that if you keep getting into accidents in every turn in this hospital we might still see each other tomorrow once I'm back on duty."

And just like that she was gone again. I was standing in the middle of a hospital hallway just staring at the place she disappeared to. I really wanted to stop or maybe run after her but I made myself promise that we'll take this slow. So slow I would go.

I let out a sigh and noticed that Doctor Warren; yes I remembered her name now, was eyeing me curiously. She offered to help me but I politely declined and said I could make it on my own onto which she nodded and headed off to the opposite direction.

_This is going to be harder than I thought._

SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ= SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ= SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ= SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ= SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ= SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=

**A/N: And there you go guys, chapter 5 of my fic. What do you guys think? I know I still didn't let Henry see his mom on this one but on the next chapter I promise you'll see Henry's reaction to Regina. What would you like for his reaction to be?**

**Please read, rate and review guys. I really love reading your thoughts on this fic. Once again I love you EvilRegals, SwanQueen and RegalBeliever!**


	6. The Doctor is Back

**CHAPTER 6**

**The Doctor is Back**

I woke as the light on my bedroom window shone on my face. I stretched my tired body to wake myself more as I looked at the clock beside my bed.

_8:00 o'clock, _I thought. _I still have a few more minutes before I need to get to work. _I lay in bed for a little more wishing I was still in vacation but then I thought about my patients back at the hospital and how I kinda missed running round the hospital all day.

I jump out of bed, grabbed my phone from my bedside table and made my way to the kitchen for some breakfast.

_Serena: Hey Eva you awake yet? _

_Serena: Eva wake up! It's your first day back so don't you dare be late. Not that you're ever late._

I chuckled at my friends' morning text.

_Good morning to you too Serena._ I typed back and set my phone on the counter. I grabbed the box of Chocolate Lucky Charms and poured it in my bowl with milk while I wait for my coffee.

I heard my phone beeped for another message, so I grabbed my bowl of cereal along with my coffee over to the breakfast counter and decided to see what Serena's up to this early in the morning.

_Serena: Yeah, yeah good morning Doctor Zambrano. I just wanted to make sure that you won't be ditching me tonight. _

I had to roll my eyes at reading her text.

_Serena:_ _And I know that you're rolling your eyes at me so stop it!_

I let out a load laugh at that. _She knows me so well._

_Eva: Did you just disturb my beauty sleep simply to remind me of that? _

I texted back and continued eating my breakfast. I will never admit it to anyone but when I first came to work for Miami Medical Hospital five years ago i never thought I'd find people who'll want to be around me, let alone be someone who I can call a friend.

It's not like I was anti-social or anything, it's just that I find it hard to be close to anyone. _But I guess things have its way of working out for the better. _I was brought out of my thoughts by my phone again and saw that it was another text, this time from Chris.

_Chris: Hey Eva, don't go all Houdini on us tonight alright? You have to come with us and have fun! It's a must. No sudden disappearance or magic tricks. Got it?_

_Eva: Really Chris? Still with that nickname? It's been months, find a new name for me will you? _

I sent back to him. I couldn't believe his still using that name though. _I went home one time without telling them while on our weekly get together and he just won't stop with the Houdini reference. I secretly like it though I wouldn't admit that to him._ I thought as I cleared the counter and cleaned up the dishes.

_Serena: Hey I just wanted to make sure you'll be there. Come on I missed you while you were on vacation. Pretty please with a cherry on top, come with us? (By the way you already said you'd come so there's that.)_

_Chris:_ _It will be your nickname for as long as you live. No take backs Eva! So about tonight? Serena's really looking forward to it. Come on, you know you can't say no to her. And me of course ;)._

I had to laugh at those two. I'm pretty sure they've made plans to corner me throughout the day to make sure I don't disappear for our night out. I finished my coffee and decided it's time to get ready for work, so I typed one last message and sent it to my two idiotic friends.

_Eva: I said so yesterday that I'll come tonight didn't I? So I'll be there don't worry. I have to get ready. See you guys at work._

_I feel like it's going to be a long day._

SQ=SQ= SQ=SQ= SQ=SQ= SQ=SQ= SQ=SQ= SQ=SQ= SQ=SQ= SQ=SQ= SQ=SQ= SQ=SQ= SQ=SQ= SQ=SQ=

I stepped into the hospital and I immediately felt at home. I know it might not be the homiest place there is but for me this hospital has been my home for the past 5 years and I can't imagine being anywhere else. I smiled at the patients I came across the hallways and greeted the other Doctors and nurses on my way to Procter's office.

"Hey Dr. Zambrano welcome back!" I turned and saw one of our nurses and considered to be one of my friends in this hospital and smiled.

"Hi Tuck!" I came over and gave him a hug, "Oh it's nice to finally be back."

"Nice to have you back doctor. So how's vacation?"

"You know, it was nice," I shrugged, "but I guess my body is looking for something other than lounging around the beach all the time." I sniggered a little.

"Yeah I can totally see you itching to get back to work. How did Dr. Procter convince you to go on vacation anyway?"

"He threatened to put me on paperwork duty for the next three months and that I won't be able be get my feet inside any OR if I don't take a break." I said while shaking my head. I still can't believe he managed to do that.

I just heard Tuck laughed while he patted me on the back, "Well look at it this way Dr. Zambrano, you managed to survive and now your back where you belong right?"

"Yeah I guess you're right. Well see you around okay Tuck? I have to go see Procter and check if I can go back to being a doctor now." I waved goodbye to him and made my way to the elevator.

As I was rounding the corridor I saw a red jacket in the corner of my eye which somehow looked familiar.

_There are lots of red jackets here; maybe I saw one during my last shopping trip. _I thought to myself and continued to the direction of Procter's office not noticing the pair of green eyes following her.

SQ=SQ= SQ=SQ= SQ=SQ= SQ=SQ= SQ=SQ= SQ=SQ= SQ=SQ= SQ=SQ= SQ=SQ= SQ=SQ= SQ=SQ= SQ=SQ=

**A/N: And so that ends chapter 6. I know I said I'll let Henry see his mom here but I thought how about we delve into Eva's life a little bit.**

**Don't worry though, well get to the part where they all meet each other. Oh and also I haven't watched all the episodes of Miami Medical so I don't know if I'm doing them any justice. I've ust seen clips of the show in youtube since I can't find the full episodes online. If you have any recommendations in regards to those character please tell me. **

**Oh and one last thing, I'm thinking of pairing Eva with Serena in this. Any thoughts?**

**Please read and review! Love you guys! **


	7. Plans Back Home

**CHAPTER 7**

**Plans Back Home**

I was still staring at her back long after she was gone when I heard my phone ringing bringing me out of my thoughts. I pulled it out of my back pocket and sighed as I read the name flashing across the screen.

Snow.

I was so tempted to decline the call and continue being like a stalker and follow Regina around the hospital but I remembered just how stubborn the woman on the other end could be. Besides there was no way in delaying the conversation I was going to have with my mother. The only question was how much time I have left before I had to bring Regina back.

I held the phone to my ear and steadied myself for what was about to come.

"Emma!", as soon as I pressed answer I wished I had gone with my instinct and declined the call. _Better yet I should have turned the damn thing off._ I thought.

"Thank God you picked up. I was so worried about you! We've been trying to call you all night but we couldn't get a hold of you and the witch said something of you going way out of the deal. What happened? Are you okay? How about Henry?"

I barely had enough time to pull the phone away from my ears when I was bombarded with questions. It was really hard to get a word out when you had your mother screaming in your ear.

"Mom!" I yelled to get her attention which seemed to worked since she stopped rambling long enough for me to speak, "It's alright, me and Henry are okay. Don't worry everything's fine so can you stop yelling? You're hurting my ear."

A relieved sigh could be heard on the other line as I made my way out of the hospital building and out to the courtyard. _A little fresh air would be good._ I thought to myself as walked out and spotted a bench nearby. I made my way over to it and readied myself for the conversation I know would come up.

_I've got to admit for a hospital this place sure is nice. _There was a tree near the bench that I was sitting on and a couple of flowers around the yard. It really was a nice place.

"I'm sorry Emma it's just that you know how it is in Storybrooke ever since she came into town." I heard my mother on the other line.

"It's alright I understand." I looked over to the doors leading inside the hospital hoping maybe I could magically see the woman again. Seeing and believing Regina was really here are two very different things. I mean the way she acts and talk is so different from the Regina I remember.

The woman that I saw here was so open and full of life instead of the stoic woman I once knew.

_Well maybe because she has no idea about fairy tales being real and the fact that she's one of them might have something to do about it._

I shrugged those thoughts out of my mind and focused on the voice on the other line.

"Yeah sorry. What was that again?"

"I was asking if everything was fine and how come you didn't answer your phone?"

_Right, come on Swan you can do this,_ "Well... we kind of gotten into a little accident yesterday but were totally fine now! No lasting injuries or anything so you don't have to worry." I quickly said.

"Oh Emma...,"

"No Snow really I'm fine, we're both fine okay so just..." I let out a sigh and I guess for once she listened since she didn't say anything regarding the matter again.

"Well if your sure." I let out a breath I didn't realized I was holding and looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful day in Miami too. _Is this one of the reasons why she choose to live in this city?_ _I really need to stop going off about Regina today. _

I shook myself out of my musings and tried to listen to Snow.

"Anyway, Emma how's your mission going? Is there any leads as to where Regina is?"

There was silence after that. I know I should answer it truthfully but I also know what it would led to and after seeing how Regina is doing here I don't think I want't to ruin it for her.

_But you also know what you have to do. You are the savior and right now you need to keep your promise to the people in Storybrooke._

_But what about your promise to your self and Henry?_ Came a small voice in my head. _I'll think about it later._

Shaking all those thoughts away I knew I had to tell them.

"We found her."

"What was that Emma? Your father's trying to steal the phone" "I am not!" I could hear them bickering over the phone and couldn't help but laugh a little, but I knew I had to get this off my chest or I'm never going to tell them.

"Regina. She's here."

"Are- are you sure? I- I mean are you sure it's her this time Emma?" I could hear the doubt creeping out of her tone but I couldn't be mad, after all this isn't the first time I've said we've found her.

In all the years of looking I've had my fair share of false leads and dead ends but this is different. I've seen her, talked to her. I know it's her.

"I know its her mom. I've talked to her already it's just that, she doesn't recognize me or even Henry." My voice trailed off as I said the last part. I could still see Henry's hopeful face when I told him his mother was here.

"Oh my God! Emma you did it! David she did it!"

There were rustling on the other side which I figured was them trying to pull the phone away from the other to confirm everything. The next thing I heard was David's voice on the line.

"Emma?" More rustling came on the other end, probably them still fighting over the phone.

"Hey dad."

"Is it true? Is it really the Queen? Did you really find her?"

"Yes."

Silence.

"Emma that's amazing!" More yelling came after and sounds of people celebrating in the background.

_This is it. This is what they've been waiting for right? Everyone's happy, I should be too. Right?_

"Emma this is it! Just bring her back here and all of this will be over. We'll be free from the Wicked Witch!"

"You and Henry can come home now and we'll be free from the witch and get away from Regina once and for all." i could hear Snow's voice coming from the other end of the line.

"We just need to give her to Zelena and she'll leave us alone! Just like the deal."

_That's right._ I rubbed my face and tried to tell myself that this was for the best. I always knew this was the mission. Find Regina, get her back to Storybrooke, give her to some derange witch and we all live happily ever after.

_Well except Regina. Again._

I could still hear the excited whispers and yells on the background but I couldn't bring myself to celebrate with them. I know for a fact I may be doing the same mistake again like last time but too many people are counting on me.

_But what about Henry? You made a promise to him too._

_I don't know what to do._

_SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ_

**A/N: Hi guys! I know I'm late in posting this chapter but I have a valid reason. My laptop won't cooperate with me and I had to write this chapter down using notepad. That is really hard to do! So if there are any spelling error I apologize.**

**Anyways, here is the next chapter for you! Hope you like it.**

**Please let me know what you think about this one and If there are any inconsistencies, all will be answered in the next chapter. Please rate and review! Until next time!**


	8. Plan into Motion

CHAPTER 8

**Plan into Motion**

The conversation that I had with my parents was still swimming in my head while I made my way back to Henry's room. I don't think I even know how to separate what's the right thing to do anymore. I know I said I'll bring Regina back to Storybrooke to end this feud with the Wicked Witch but I knew deep down that I couldn't bring myself to do that.

I only agreed to that stupid plan because I know that if I find her she could help us win against that crazy witch and I know for a fact that convincing my overly dramatic parents to ask help from the Queen instead of giving her to the enemy would be useless.

_I guess I haven't thought this plan through. I mean, I didn't think Regina would lose her memory._

Let out a sigh and turned the corner.

Honestly I should be used to all of this by now. All the fairy-tale crap I've encountered over the years. But this feels different. There is so much at stake and for the first time in a while I honestly have no clue what to do in this situation.

I was suddenly jolted out of my thoughts when I bumped into someone in the halls.

"Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, are you okay?"

Suddenly I was hit again with a blinding smile form the woman whose been occupying my thoughts for the past few years.

"Hello again Ms. Swan. Should I start handing you a helmet since it looks like you keep bumping into things or people?"

There was a teasing tone to her voice that is familiar but not in the way that I'm used to.

"No.. no I'm fine, just a little distracted that's all." I replied and thank God my voice was returning to normal without stuttering this time.

Regina simply smiled at me again and I realized she changed out of her clothes from the last time I saw her. She was wearing a blue scrubs suit with pens in her front pocket a clipboard and an ID hanging around her neck with an orange strap.

_Not the usual Regina Mills outfit but she sure as hell looks good in them._

"What was that again?" I was so busy staring at Regina that I didn't hear a word she said which made me look like an idiot in front of her.

She chuckled and I couldn't help but wonder if this is what Regina would have been like if her past wasn't as screwed up like it was.

"I asked how's your head doing? It must still hurt since you kinda crashed into a tree. It was a good thing you and your son were wearing your seat belts or it could have been much worse."

"Oh yeah, yeah my heads fine. I think the nurses gave me some pain meds before I went outside."

"Alright then."

She still had that smile in place and I couldn't help but keep on staring at her but I had to look away. _It's one thing to be thought as an idiot with no coordination but_ _a whole different thing if she starts thinking of you as a creep Emma Swan, so stop it._ I chided myself.

I coughed to let air into my system and thought I should start putting Henry's plan into motion.

"Are you.. are busy right now Reg- I mean Doctor?"

"Well I am on duty so…" she shrugged.

"Right, I knew that.. ah.."

"I'm just joking Miss Swan." I heard her laugh which made me look at her again, "I just finished my rounds a couple of minutes ago so I have a few moments to spare. Do you need anything?"

"Oh ahhh well… I ahm.."

_Ah damn it! Say something, anything! Don't just stand there like an idiot Swan! _I chastised myself while trying to think of something to say.

"I just wanted to say thank you for you know.. um saving me and Henry." _Yeah that's a good start. _"I really couldn't thank you enough."

"You don't need to thank me Miss Swan; anyone would have done what I did back there. It was just lucky I was on my way back when I saw your car." She smiled at me again and I could have sworn I almost lost my footing.

_Why is she having this effect on me?_

"Still though, thank you and I was wondering if you don't have anywhere to go right now, maybe you could come and meet Henry? He actually wanted to meet you last night but you were already gone when he woke up and I thought since you're not busy and all you could drop by. But I totally understand if you can't.. I mean your probably busy and all being a Doctor and…"

My ramblings were cut off when I felt her hands on my arm which effectively shut my mouth quickly.

"Miss Swan breath." She was still looking at me with those eyes that made me feel things I'm not supposed to feel. "It's okay. I would love to meet your son."

SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=

_Okay I didn't think this one through._ I thought to myself as we were on our way to Henry's room. It took longer than necessary since every time we run into a patient they would want to talk to Regina, especially the kid patients. So I would just stand awkwardly at the side until they let Regina go with a promise of her visiting them within the day.

I never even knew she was so good with kids considering she was the Evil Queen.

And so bringing us back to the present. Regina walking regally beside me, clipboard in her hand and smiling at the people we pass by while I'm trying to hide my nerves.

_I didn't even tell Henry her amnesiac mother was on her way to his room to see him!_

"I know you're probably tired of hearing this but are you alright?"

"What?"

"I was asking if you're feeling okay. You're sweating a lot."

"Oh, no I'm fine, just feeling a bit hot. Not like hot, hot. I mean it's kinda wam in this hospital but it's not you know unbearable just a little stuffy! Yeah stuffy!"

I heard her chuckling and my face turned a shade of red.

"And I'm gonna shut up know." I murmured and continued walking towards Henry's room.

Regina was still chuckling beside me and when I looked in her direction she threw me a teasing smirk which made my face even redder.

_Honestly Emma? Get a hold of yourself jeez!_

In order not to embarrass myself any more than I already had, I decided to just stare ahead and walked faster to our sons' room. _Like she really knows Henry is her son._

"I'm sorry."

I almost got a whiplash by turning my head so fast in her direction with my brows furrowed.

"Why are you apologizing all of a sudden?"

She looked bashful for a minute and looked at me with a soft expression on her face.

"For laughing at you a while ago. I'm sorry if I offended you or anything."

_Offended? What?_

"Well your face changed and you weren't talking or mumbling like before so I thought I offended you by laughing. I swear I'll stop."

_Emma Swan you big idiot! _

"No! No of course not! You didn't offend me or anything. My mind was just somewhere else. I promise." I was quick to reassure her and when her smile came back I let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright then, if you're sure."

"I am! Just thinking of where we could stay after Henry gets discharged." _Well it's not totally a lie I suppose. I do have to find a place to stay if I wanted to be near you._

She seemed to buy my half ass excused and kept on walking. After a few more minutes of silence we were finally standing outside Henry's door and this time I could feel my hands sweating and my heart was beating abnormally fast.

I sighed one last time and turned the knob.

_I hope this won't bite me back in the ass._

"Mom! There you are. Did you talk to grandma and grandpa yet?"

I was standing effectively blocking his view of the other woman behind me. He was sitting in bed with the TV on to a super hero movie.

"Yeah I did." I walked further in the room and shifted so he could see I wasn't alone. "Henry I'd lik you to meet someone."

I saw his eyes lit up with recognition as soon as Regina was in his line of sight. There was longing and sadness but overall he looked ecstatic to his brunette mother.

Regina for her part had on a smile and moved into the room next to the bed while I sat on his bed and held his hand. I don't know if it was for my own anxiety or if it was because I was scared Henry would blurt out everything and risk having us sent to the psych ward but we need to act carefully to not ruin anything we haven't started yet.

"Henry," I called his name to call his attention. "This is Doctor Eva Zambrano. She was the one I told you about last night, she saved us."

"Hi Henry I hope you're feeling better. It's nice to see your awake now."

SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=SQ=

**A/N: Please don't hate me! I promise you'll see how these three will act around each other on the next chapter. Who has an idea what Henry will be towards her mom? And who thinks Emma not being able to form coherent sentences while being around Eva is funny? I'm sure I think of it that way.**

**Anyways again to all whom keeps on reading this fic and who put this story in their favorites, thank you all so much! For the people who leave their reviews I LOVE ALL OF YOU and I hope you don't get tired of this!**

**Once again please let me know what you think! It keeps me going. **


End file.
